Lucky Godfather
by DaniNatureGirl391
Summary: Two future leaders bond over heritage and sweets. (Warning: teenage smoking)


_**AN: Part of this idea came from my mother. We were watching "Godfather: Part 2", the scene where young Vito is coming into New York on the ship. I started telling her about "Boardwalk", & I asked her if (in fictional movie theory), Vito could've ever met any of those people. She said it wasn't totally impossible. This is the result of that conversation. **_

A teenage boy walked along the crowded streets of New York. His clothing was a bit roughed-up, but not overly so. A couple strands of dark hair peeked out from beneath his cap, waving in the slight breeze. On the surface, this wouldn't be an out-of-the-ordinary sight. However, he wasn't just anyone. He had big plans, plans that would make his name legendary one day. His eyes sparkled with secrets, like lakewater in a full moon's glow. They flicked back-and-forth when he reached a certain streetcorner, waiting for his friends to show up. Feeling bored, he took a cigarette from his pocket and prepared to light it. But just as the tiny flame was about to release the tobacco fumes into his lungs, somethign caught his eye. He saw another boy, younger than himself but not by much, sweeping leaves away from the front of a certain shop. The sign above him said the shop primarily sold olive oil. This other boy seemed like he needed an energy boost. The corner of the teenager's mouth twitched him. This would be his good deed for the day. Carefully avoiding the cars, he crossed the street and walked over to the boy.

He wasn't noticed at first, until his shadow eclipsed the boy's. The boy turned around, looking up with wide eyes.

"Relax", the teenager said, "I ain't gonna bite."

"N-No?"

Giving a clipped sigh, the teenager asked in Italian, " _Quando sei arrivato qui_?"

This meant "When did you get here?", and the boy smiled at realizing he'd just met a fellow immigrant. His sudden bout of shyness instantly melted away.

He replied, " _Sei mesi fa_."

Six months ago.

He asked, " _Quale regione si sono da_?"*

The boy answered, " _Sicilia_."

This time, it was the teenager's turn to smile. Though he didn't know it, this kid had just made his day.

He said, " _Anche a me. Quanti anni hai_?"*

" _Saro` dodici mese prossimo_."

He'd turn twelve next month, yet the boy was tall for his age. He'd probably be a giant, when he reached full adulthood. If not in physicality, then by his aura. The teenager could sense that, though he couldn't explain why.

He was a bit surprised, when the boy was the one to ask the next question: " _Perche` mi stai parlando_?"*

The teenager responded, " _Come ben si puo` capire l'inglese_?"*

"Um...l-little...little bit."

This was followed by a shy giggle. The teenager smiled again.

He said, "That's good. I'll speak real slow, then, okay?"

After getting a nod of approval, he continued, "I was watchin' ya sweep. Ya looked tired. Was I wrong?"

"N-No, sir. I am a l-little...sleepy."

"Well, this should help ya out, then."

He reached into the other pocket of his pants, taking out a small bag of candy and giving it to the boy. He chuckled under his breath, at the re-widening of those eyes.

He said, "They're caramels. They'll keep ya goin' for a while."

" _Grazie_. I means, uh...t-thank you very much."

"No problem. What's your name, kid?"

"Vito. I am Vito Corleone. You?"

"Luciano. Charlie Luciano."

They shook hands. Charlie then ruffled Vito's hair, as one would do for a younger brother.

He then said, "Now get back to work, a'right? I wouldn't want ya to get in trouble."

"O-Okay. Yes. Yes, I will."

Smiling, Vito jogged into the shop. Charlie lit that cigarette from earlier, before turning on his heel and walking away. He wanted to be on-time to meet his friends. He couldn't have known it, but he and that boy would one day have more in-common than just being from Sicily. They were future titans of the American mob. But for a brief moment in time, they were just two boys sharing some candy.

 _ **AN: Just a little heads-up on some of the translations, which came through Google.**_

 _ ***"What region are you from?"**_

 _ ***"Me, too. How old are you?"**_

 _ ***"Why are you talking to me?"**_

 _ ***"How well do you understand English?"**_

 _ **Hope that helps. As always, I ask you to use politeness in the review box. There's enough drama in the world.**_


End file.
